Field of Invention
The present invention relates lighting that is attached to a standard remote control.
Description of Related Art
Remote controls are common devices used to control functions related to televisions and other electronic devices such as audio systems or computers. A remote control is usually a hand-held device that includes a series of control buttons on one side of the device. The remote control operates various functions such as on/off, channel changing, volume, component selection and other features that may be part of an entertainment system associated with a television. Some remote controls include a glow-in-the-dark feature that offers soft lighting so that a user may use the remote in the dark. However some of the soft lighting associated with the remotes is ineffective. Therefore a user must turn on a light or place the remote under a light in order to view the control buttons associated with the remote control. As a result, it would be advantageous to have a device that may be attached to a standard remote control that enabled focused lighting over the surface of the remote for use in the dark.